The Man On The Side Of The Angel
by giallesa
Summary: "Punish him." Hannah said tensely. Castiel looked at the man she referred to, knowing fully well that if he do punish Dean, it would restore every other angels' trust in him; knowing that it would restore her trust in him. But hurting Dean was never an option. Basically my alternative ending Stairway To Heaven. WARNING: Contain spoilers (in a way).


**a/n**: I wrote this as I watch the Stairway To Heaven episode. When Hannah said 'Punish him.' I can't help myself to paused the episode and write this fic. I like to think this is the Stairway To Heaven alternative ending. (hahahhahah) sorry for the grammar. :3

* * *

"Punish him." Hannah said tensely.

Castiel looked at the man she referred to, knowing fully well that if he do punish Dean, it would restore every other angels' trust in him; knowing that it would restore **her** trust in him. But hurting Dean was never an option, he was up to a point where even the thought of hurting Dean makes him sick.

"What?" Dean said surprised at her words.

Suddenly the memories that he tried so hard to forget flashed back before his eyes. The memories of Dean's face when he took the souls from the purgatory put it in his body; time when he tried to be the new God and treat The Winchester boys like his pet. He cannot bear to see that expression in Dean's face. Never again would he hurt him. Never again.

"He broke our rules by murdering Tessa." She paused, and then flicked her finger as she added. "He has to be punished."

"Hey!" Dean scowled at an angel who grabbed him from behind. He tried to move but the grip was too tight. The same thing happened to Sam as he tried to help his brother.

"We followed you, Castiel. We put our trust in you." Hannah said again, punctuating the word 'trust'. "And this is the moment you prove us that we trust the right person." She pulled out her angel blade and prompted it at Castiel.

Castiel shifted his eyes to the blade. He knows he have to, at some point, answer her, but he can only think of two possibilities and fighting his own army was not a plausible option. He shifted his eyes back to Dean, and he got his answer.

"I-I can't." Castiel still looking at Dean's face, who looked even more scandalised then when Hannah asked Castiel to punish him.

"Cas…" Dean breathed the name as he tried to move toward him, but the angel still holding him in place.

Hannah blinked as if she knows his answer before he talked. Her face filled with disappointment as she gripped the angel blade until her knuckles turned white and lowered her hand.

Castiel slowly averted his eyes from Dean to Hannah. "I know you want me to punish him, but I can't." He smiled. He didn't need to say the reason he can't punish Dean, because everyone can see it; it's his biggest weakness.

Hannah opened her lips, but before she got the chance to say anything, the door opened and a low baritone voice beat her.

"I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage." A man stepped into the room; the man was tall and slender and wore a very long coat, a combination that makes him looks even taller than he really was. When he was close enough to Castiel, he whispered to his ear. "Thank you for the final proof."

A flock of the man's curly hair fell to his forehead as he swirled to face the rest of the angels, which he found still dazed from the sudden intrusion.

"Gentlemen," he nodded to The Winchester boys and continued. "and angels. I have been working over dozens of mysterious case in the last couple of weeks, and I came into a conclusion that the angels are walking among the human and are at war with their own race." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I was aware that this is angels' war, but as the war is taking place in earth and that every decision the angels made certainly will affect the humans, I believe that I have to intervene." He paused and then pointed to Castiel. "Castiel here is just a love sick puppy who has been manipulated. Metatron, on the other hand, was the sly bastard that has cunningly planned everything up to this point." He swept the room with his eyes and saw a wide range of surprised face from the angels.

He rolled his eyes. "Is that really surprising? God, it must be upsetting, to be this stupid." His was no longer concealing his annoyance, as his tone was downright harsh. "Metatron used your grace to make the fall happen; you became the leader of this army. It was all a part of his scheme. He want you to be the leader, Castiel, he practically force you to be the leader. Why would he want an opponent? He wanted trap the angels with the illusion that he is weak; he want to be the dark horse in this war. He needed a strong seraph, like you, Castiel, an angel who can lead the 'rebellious' army, but he also want you for this role because you are a double-edged sword; a strong leader, but have a fatal weakness. He knows he can bring you to your demise using his dirty trick against that weakness."

"And after, his demise, you," he addressed every angel in the room. "are like little chicks without their mother hen, automatically cling on the other leader. Metatron's side." He scoffed. "This is ironic, considering that you are trying to switch side to get away to a better leader, when you are all come running to the ruthless one." He stated. "Yes, Metatron is ruthless. How can I say that? It's because he is doesn't care if he have to sacrifice his soldier, as long as his got what he wanted. He had men amongst your men. Ha! I said men! I mean angels. He ordered his angels, whom you think was yours, to blow themselves in your name. Yes, he was the one who plant the suicide angels. Why, you asked? So he could kill Tyros and blamed his death as Castiel's fault. By playing victim, he could gain Tyros followers while simultaneously shook this army's belief in you, Castiel." He took a deep breath and smile smugly as he said. "Neat little trick, isn't?"

The silence fall when he asked the question. The man looked around and shook his head. "Unbelievable." He whispered. His gaze fell upon Castiel and then flicked to Dean then pulled his face and turned to Castiel.

"You are a very lucky man, Dean Winchester." The man said as he intensely looking at Castiel like he was trying to unravelled him. "Oh, look at that! His pupil dilated even at the mention of your name. You got it bad, Castiel."

Castiel tried his best effort not to look at Dean, but he can't fight the urge. Dean beamed at him, and that moment he know that his feelings was reciprocated.

"Oh, for god sake this is exhausting. I cannot stay here any longer." The man said and then walked to the door, but then he stopped and face back to the angels. "Despite his manipulation, Metatron was right, you should choose a side." He smiled. "Choose it wisely."

Once again, the silence claimed the room except for the sound of the man's footsteps tracing his step back to the door. Half of his body was already outside the room when Dean finally shout to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man dramatically paused his movement as if he's thinking about whether he want to give away his identity or not. But then his head popped back in.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes. I'm maybe the man on the side of the angels, but don't think for a second that I liked you." He winked and disappeared behind the door before adding. "Afternoon."

* * *

A little bit of Sherlock and Doctor Who in Supernatural wouldn't hurt right? ;3


End file.
